


StarBoy

by Jibbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Victor, alpha!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: He scrolled back up and looked at the title of the video.Yuuri Katsuki attempts Victor Nikiforov RoutineThere’s a lick to his feet as he readjusts himself on the couch and Google’s the person’s name. He’s taken to a webpage that has Yuuri’s statistics and they are poor. But he already guessed that.He logs out and goes onto his Wikipedia page. There it has his hometown.He reads the screen and looks over the video some more times, before he presses the call button to his travel agent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, there was already an abo fic with alpha!victor so i decided to make an omega!victor and alpha!yuuri one
> 
> won't be completely canon faithful, but like 80%

_Victor Nikiforov is one of the most decorated male figure skaters in history, and rumors of him retiring have been circulating for the last two years. At the age of twenty-seven, he is one of the oldest competitors, but his astounding routines and medals say otherwise._

_The world waits to see what this amazing athlete has in store for the future, if he does decide to keep pursing the sport._

_Whatever the outcome, he will be known as one of the greatest figure skaters of all time. Breaking world records and being the first omega in the sport to accomplish this feat._

_\---_

Yuuri’s attempt at Victor’s old routine goes viral and he has never been more embarrassed in his life. He didn’t even want to think about what the comments on the video might say. Probably along the lines of “What does this dumb alpha think he’s doing?”, “This guy didn’t even qualify this year and he’s trying to copy Victor?”

He kept on getting texts and phone calls as well, so much that he decided it would be better if he just turned off his phone. It didn’t matter. He was with his family and at home anyway. He had everyone he needed to talk to where he was.

Yuuko had apologized so many times for her girls uploading the video, but he wasn’t really mad at her.

He was mad at himself more than anything, and now the whole world was probably making fun of him.

He made his way home in the cold weather, snow and wind making him zip his jacket all the way up. He stepped into the front enterance, greeting his family as he took off his shoes when he heard a bark from the side of him. He turned and saw a large poodle, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

His dead dog came to his mind, but he knew it wasn’t possible. Not unless someone did some kind of dark magi to bring him back to life, which meant that the dog must belong to a customer. Too nice and rare a breed to be a stray in their quiet little community.

“Who’s dog is this?”

“Oh, one of our new customers!” The dog was licking at Yuuri’s face, and he gently pushed the big dog away from his face.

“a handsome foreigner.”

\---

Victor sat in his living room, his dog draped over him comfortably, while he watched the video that was forwarded to him more than a thousand times.

He had thought it was cute that someone had tried to imitate him, so he thought that he should at least give it a watch.

But one view turned into five, and then five turned into twenty. He was memorized.

The person in the video didn’t perform the routine flawlessly. There were little nicks and alterations that needed to be fixed. His stance and flow was off on some points, but that wasn’t what had him keep on hitting the replay button.

It was the way that person emitted his energy. That he was totally engrossed in what he was doing.

There was a kind of innocence in his moments and it made Victor think of himself when he was younger. That drive and passion that lead him to be the best skater in the world.

He could see flashes of it in this low quality video uploaded to YouTube from some low ranking figure skater from Japan, and it made him actually feel inspired.

He pressed the replay button once again, but switched his phone to portrait mode, exiting out of full screen. The video played in the background as he scrolled down to the comments. He frowned at the hurtful things he read. The majority being overly mean, but a few compliments sprinkled into the spam of hate.

He scrolled back up and looked at the title of the video.

_Yuuri Katsuki attempts Victor Nikiforov Routine_

There’s a lick to his feet as he readjusts himself on the couch and Google’s the person’s name. He’s taken to a webpage that has Yuuri’s statistics and they arent the greatest . But he already guessed that.

He logs out and goes onto his Wikipedia page. There it has his hometown.

He reads the screen and looks over the video some more times, before he presses the call button to his travel agent.

\---

Yuuri is heaving and panting heavily as he stares in shock at the person that is currently bathing in his family home.

Victor Nikiforov is right in front of him, and he’s actually looking at Yuuri.

Before he has the time to properly process the big freakin del that is, Victor stands up from the water, not self-conscious in the slightest.

Yuuri gets a quick glance at that well trained and maintained body, that has been the center of a few nighttime fantasies more than once, before quickly averting his eyes.

Victor speaks loudly and confidently, seeing the way those long arms wind around themselves as he talks.

The steam and fog from the baths are heating up Yuuri’s lungs and there is the sweet and clean smell of Victor himself. It makes him dizzy and then Victor drops his bomb on the unsuspecting alpha.

“From here on out, Yuuri Katsuki, I will be your coach!”

“What!” His voice cracks and he is embarrassed by it, but the fact that _Victor Nikiforov_ is _naked_ in front of _him_ and saying that he wants to coach _him_ is a _bit of a surprise_.

\---

Victor steps out of the bath, not minding Yuuri one bit as he slips the bathrobe on and makes his way inside. Yuri stepping after him awkwardly.

His parents look surprised by the both of them and then Victor so graciously explains to them who he is and what he’s doing here.

Once they realize just who is standing in front of them, they quickly snap at Yuuri to make whatever the omega wants to eat. Asking if he needs anything and making Yuuri do all of it, while they fawn over Victor.

The blonde peening at the attention and sits down happily with his poodle awaiting for whichever food is Yuuri’s favorite. _“I want to know what your favorite thing to eat is, Yuuri. So that I can become closer to you.”_

Those words made Yuuri almost trip against the wood flooring and Minako just gives a gagging look over her shoulder.

Yuuri places the pork bowl in front of Victor and the omega lights up at the food. “Oh, wow! This looks delicious.” He takes out his phone and takes a picture of it, and then grabbing the chop sticks and taking his first bite.

He says something excitedly in another language and Yuuri smiles awkwardly.

Victor’s eating the bowl leisurely and continues to talk between mouthfuls. “So this is your favorite food?”

Yuuri nods, glad that his idol loves someone that he loves and doesn’t think about the words that start coming out of his mouth. “Yes, I eat it after I’ve won a competition.”

“Oh? Do you eat this regularly?”

He nods, not noticing the words. “I eat it a lot.”

“why? If you haven’t won anything recently.” Victor happily continues eating while Yuuri blushes in embarrassment. Minako trying to cover the smile she has with her hand.

\---

Yuuko freaks out when him and Victor go to the rink. Her excited scent making her mate and Yuuri smile.

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri!” She rushes to him as Victor takes a step into the rink and then starts gliding over the ice. “ _That’s Victor Nikiforov_!” She whispers under her breath, tugging playfully at Yuuri’s sleeve.

“I know. He just…He just showed up.” That’s about the best explanation he can give to the beta, since Victor hasn’t explained his reason for being here besides wanting to coach him.

They both stare at Victor as he does some relaxed motions on the ice, Yuuri feeling that familiar fluttering in his stomach at watching the omega perform. At how graceful and serene he looks. Which is ten times more intense with the man right in front of him.

\---

_He gets the message from his mom about Vicchan right before his turn at the competition._

_His beloved poodle, who he couldn’t even be there to care for him. And now it was too late._

_He falters and buckles, almost falling on the ice a number of times, and the judges notice. Everyone notices. Like always._

_His scores are horrible. He places dead last and he takes his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and makes his way towards the bathroom stalls just outside of the main rink opening. He checks to see that the stalls are empty, before he gets into one and locks it._

_He turns on his phone and his home screen is a picture of Vicchan and him from last summer._

_He dials the numbers on his phone but it goes to voice mail. He smiles as he stars to leave a message. His words getting more and more choked with emotion as he tells his family that he messed up. That he was sorry that he couldn’t be there to help take care of Vicchan._

_He’s not that young anymore, and there’s already been whispers that he should just quit the sport. He’s a completely average skater and no one will miss him. Another up and coming prodigy will take his slot in a heartbeat._

_He’s sobbing in the dirty stall, when the door to his stall is kicked in and he jumps back. The loud noise scaring him and he’s met by an angry omega. He’s younger than him for sure, but the words spitting out of the blonde’s mouth are vicious. They make him feel like worthless, and he watches numbly as the other skater leaves him there in the restroom._

_After that, he just becomes worse and worse on the ice. He’s depressed and it makes him stress eat. He’s always gained weight easily, and then he falls off the rouster and doesn’t even make it to the competition the next season._

_The only thing that keeps him going is the videos he watches of Victor’s old routines. He yearns to be that beautiful on the ice, and he starts practicing. He knows it’s stupid to try and attempt something like that with his skillset, but he doesn’t really care._

_Everyone already knows that he sucks, anyway._

_He practices and practices and practices. Injuring himself and falling more times than he can count, but still doesn’t stop._

_He’s back home and the first person to see him do the routine is Yuuko and then the whole world by accident._

_\---_

He has to lose weight, Victor said so.

The omega refusing to train him at all until he whipped himself into shape.

Which is hard, especially for alphas. They gain weight easily, and through exercise, is supposed to be turned into muscle. Though that’s not how Yuuri’s body works.

He trains and runs, Victor on his ass and smiling the whole way. They take the long flight of stairs to the castle and Victor takes an Instagram pic with it in the background.

After that, the whole world knows where the most famous male figure skater in the world has gone missing. It’s a media shitstorm, and it makes Yuuri anxious as all hell. The news that Victor is taking a break from skating to coach him makes a series of blogs and sports websites laugh, but it still draws a crowd to his family’s business so he guesses it’s not all bad.

It’s hard as hell, but he does start to lose weight. With Victor breathing down his neck and Minako helping him along with more ballet classes.

He actually thinks that this might happen for him.

Victor isn’t what he pictures. The ideal omega that formed in his head, shattered by the smiling slave driver that had absolutely no mind for personal space. But the personal space thing was probably just as much Yuuri’s fault.

He didn’t have the best control over his scent. And his attraction to the omega was pretty fucking obvious.

Though, Victor is friendly and talkative. Yuuri gets the distinct impression that the omega is lonely.

He spends all of his time with Yuuri or his dog. Telling stories and small talk.

Yuuri had given in one night and let Victor talk him into a sleepover.

There was an age gap between them, but five years wasn’t really anything. Especially with how young Victor looked when he talked about something he liked or he thought was interesting.

They had laid on the floor, covers and mats under them as the poodle warmed their feet, his tail wagging against the wood.

Victor sleeps quietly, which surprises Yuuri. He half expected the talkative blonde to snore, but he doesn’t. His face calm and Yuuri can see the light lines that are starting to form around Victor’s eyes.

Yuuri looks down at the dog sleeping besides them and thinks about how Victor hasn’t had any children yet.

He lets Victor train him, and talk to him as much as he wants. It makes him feel good being a kind of confidant to this amazing person and then it comes to a screeching halt when Yuri Plisetsky comes barging into the ice rink. Demanding and rough and still very young.


	2. Chapter 2

Yurio is young and has a quick temper and makes Yuuri nervous as hell. The omega’s wild nature something to behold and him and Victor seem to be comfortable around each other. Something that Yuuri yearns for.

Yurio is loud and demanding, but he is just a kid with all the ambition in the world. Yuuri knows he was the one who had yelled at him at a previous competition and told Yuuri to basically quit. But he can’t hold that over the blonde. It is a competitive sport and he wasn’t at his best. He understands.

Victor is the one that is making him nervous, though.

The older omega’s flippant attitude about the competition that he orchestrated, makes Yuuri want to go into his head and find out how Victor works.

\---

_The two music choices are beautiful and Victor’s routines for both of them make him lose his breath. That aura of absolute control and skill that the omega projects are captivating every single time Yuuri sees it._

_The fast beats and tempo of the Eros set piece obviously should go to Yurio, and the softer Agape piece to himself. But of course, that isn’t what Victor does. He has made a career of surprising people, after all._

_“Find something that you can latch onto and use it as inspiration for these routines.” Victor’s voice carries throughout the rink, both yuris standing in front of him._

_Yuuri is worried, but the thought of Victor leaving him and going back to Russia to train Yurio makes the words spill from his mouth._

_“I’m going to give it all the Eros I’ve got!”_

_Victor’s light blue eyes widening and then softening at him._

_“So that we can share pork bowls together!” It’s a dumb thing to say, but it’s something he truly wants from the bottom of his heart. To share something with this amazing person that shouldn’t have been in his life but unexplainably is._

_Victor smiles at him and it lights a fire in the alpha’s gut._

_\---_

The training is relentless now that Victor is actually letting him be on the rink. Him and Yurio train side by side and they are both told how much they suck.

Yurio is having a hard time getting his head in the right mindset, or so says Victor.

They are exhausted every night when they are allowed to rest, but that doesn’t stop Yurio from telling him that he absolutely will take Victor back with him.

He needs to get his own inspiration for his set piece and it comes during dinner. He is excited and even though it’s pork bowls, too which Yurio gives him an unimpressed look at. Victor gives him that tender smile again.

Yuuri will do anything to see that smile directed at him. As many times as possible.

There’s been a constant influx of customers at the bath house, thanks to their competition. Most of the neighboring hotels coming to thank them for the added business as well. Victor has made it his personal mission to try and give his family’s business as much publicity as possible. And Yuuri is thankful and just thinks of how it makes Victor that much better in his life.

\---

“Again.” He says evenly as Yurio lands on his foot and sticks the landing, but is also as dead as a fish out on the ice. The moves are right, but the soul is all wrong.

The other omega glares at Victor but repeats the set of moves again, and again, and again.

He wants to break Yurio out of his head. The one problem that he knows that both of the people skating for the right to be coached by him have.

Yurio, good skills and over the top confidence that gets in the way of his routines. Making him unlikeable and unrelatable to the audience.

And then Yuuri.

His skills are good and getting better with every missed landing or misstep. He learns and is eager to please. But his self-confidence is as brittle as paper.

Victor saw how the alpha’s light had shined through in his imitation of Victor’s routine, and he knows that Yuuri is always better in practice than he is in competition. It’s something that the alpha must overcome. He needs to stop comparing himself to others and learn his own special traits to engage the audience with.

This is why he chose Eros for Yuuri and Agape for Yurio.

Aggressive where the alpha is delicate.

And tender where the other omega is rugged.

He wants them both to find that this within them to be more versatile on the rink.

It’s after practice and both yuris have gone home to rest. He knows he’s been hard on them, but it’s necessary. If they want him to train them, then they need to earn it.

He smiles to himself at something he remembered from his youth.

“ _A battle for an omega’s love is a battle that will go into the history books”_

It’s corny and over dramatic, but it does ring true in some cases. He’s putting two completely opposite skaters against each other, out of their elements.

He walks out of the enterance of the skating ring, getting some of his own practice, and starts walking in the direction of the bath house.

It’s cold outside. Definitely not as cold as it is in Russia, but it him put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His feet leisurely walking on the paved sidewalk, their rhythm soothing and repetitive.

“ _I want to win, so that I can eat a pork bowl with you! I’m going to give it all the Eros I’ve got!”_

The image of a flushed and determined Yuuri playing in his head and it makes him smile into the lapels of his jacket.

Yuuri is something that he at the same time expected and couldn’t predict at the same time.

The alpha’s gentle nature and admiration plain for anyone to see. It’s fun to use it as a motivator to help push him. Watching that open face and clear scent change so easily is refreshing to him.

He’s had people love him and admire him for decades. From the time he was introduced into the skating world, a young and talented omega with long hair that could bring tears to the judges’ eyes, to the “living legend” that broke hearts left and right.

He has worked so hard in his life, but hard work is only half of what you need. The other half is to be passionate about what you’re doing. So much so, that it shines clearly to everyone and anyone who sees you perform.

He had been losing that. The end of his career, to his own his, right in front of him.

Then there was the figure skater from Japan who became a viral sensation and tipped his entire life over.

So different from the overbearing and overcompensating alphas that have tried to woo him, both on and off the rink.

Everything about Yuuri is absolutely real and raw and yearning to be shown to the world.

He thinks about how he’s already twenty-seven and never taken a mate. Hell, never even considered it. His career always coming first and everyone else coming second. Which he doesn’t regret. Not even for a second, but he can’t deny that he is lonely and craving intimacy with something real and tangible.

===

He looks at Yurio and knows that he won’t win tomorrow the way his routine is now.

He runs his hand over the black and elegant costume in his hands. He remembers the routine that Victor did in it. He remembers all of them really.

How young and amazing the other already was at that age. His long silvery blonde hair a curtain against the dark fabric of his costume and the ice. How every time his feet hit the ice, it sang. Enhancing his lovely and beautiful omegan features, and the precision that his moves were executed with.

It was probably one of the first times Yuuri had realized that he was in love with Victor.

The material soothes against the bottom of his hand and he thinks of his own version of the routine Victor has planned out for him.

The story is clear, but he is wrong. He can’t picture himself as a playboy who plays with people’s hearts. He has tried a hundred times over since he was assigned the routine, but it doesn’t fit.

He turns and sees the one picture still in his room that he has of Victor. All the others taken down in embarrassment that the omega would see them. That’s when he goes over the story of Eros in his head again.

The playboy being replaced by Victor in his mind and the person he falls in love with is him.

And everything just clinks into place. The story is perfect. He’s just in the wrong role.

He pulls on his jacket and decides to head over to the one person that can help him. It’s cold and it’s late, but she answers the door anyway.

“Minako, I need you to teach me how to move femininely!”

\----

Yurio is stunning.

The way he is moving on the ice has everyone memorized and Yuuri knows that he has found something to be his agape.

He is fluid and for a second the image of a bird flying comes into Yuuri’s mind watching him, and it’s beautiful.

He finishes his routine, chest heaving and giving the crowd a smile that Yuuri hasn’t seen before. He claps enthusiastically at the end of it, but then realizes that he has to follow that.

His nerves coming crashing back into him all at once, and it’s like his competitions all over again.

His breathing is shot and he isn’t getting enough oxygen into his body to where his vision starts tunneling. But from one blink to the next, his sight is filled with something that will always capture his attention.

That scent that has already stained Yuuri’s family home and makes him warm to the core, filling up the space in his lungs so that he can breathe properly.

\-----

He steps onto the rink, and feels the way he moves above the ice. He takes even breaths and gets into his starting position.  

‘I know who I’m skating for’

He shoots a look to where he knows Victor will be, the omega’s eyes bright and staring completely at him.

‘I’m skating for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [victor stroking yuuri's chin]  
> me: [voice breaking] "bi tch what t he fuckk."
> 
>  
> 
> i love comment just fyi :))))))))))))


End file.
